En los ojos de terceros
by Rick Fittipaldi
Summary: La historia de KoF '97, narrada desde el punto de vista de un nuevo peleador. Cap. 2 nuevo!
1. Introducción

**A modo de introducción.**

Estimado lector:

Antes de comenzar a leer, te escribo estas líneas para dejar en claro ciertos detalles que son precisos tomar en cuenta.

Para empezar, este relato narrado en primera persona es el primer fic que escribo formalmente, ya que la otra historia era un simple ensayo. Por lo tanto, si encuentras muchos errores y/o incoherencias solo mantén la calma, y deja una revisión señalando lo que no te gustó y, si así lo deseas, una sugerencia para enmendarle.

En segunda instancia, al leer esta historia te darás cuenta de mis gustos:

- El anime

- Los autos

- WWE, y por supuesto

- The King of fighters.

Además te lo dejo claro: si bien esta es una historia sobre KOF, no esperes ver las grandes peleas, ya que intentaré darle a la historia un enfoque más próximo a un anime que al juego.

Este dato te será útil, ya que hay un cambio fuerte en la trama. En esta historia **la entrada al torneo no es por invitación, sino que los participantes se deciden por eliminatorias regionales,** esto para darle un poco más de dinamismo a la trama, así como justificar varias cosas e incluir algunos spoilers para hacer más real la historia.

Aclarado esto, puedes comenzar a leer esta historia, o dar la vuelta y buscar algo diferente.

EL AUTOR.

* * *

Y ahora, los personajes que añado a la historia:

MARK WILLIAM CORTÉZ (Will)

Edad: 18  
Altura: 6 ft 2 in (188 cm aprox.)  
Peso: 218 lb (97 Kg aprox.)  
Estilo de combate: Combinación de _Kyokugenryu karate_ con movimientos de lucha libre.  
Aficiones: Autos, lucha libre, música.  
Disgustos: Las chicas difíciles de cortejar, las chicas fáciles de cortejar.  
Tesoro personal: Un sombrero negro de fieltro, regalo de un luchador.

El protagonista, y quien narra los acontecimientos de la mayor parte del relato. Hijo mayor de un oficial de policía de origen mexicano y una diplomática japonesa, Will se ha criado en uno de los suburbios de Southtown. El oficio de su padre le ha acarreado no pocos problemas a su familia, que durante mucho tiempo fue amenazada y atacada por los esbirros de Geese Howard. Entonces el decidió aprender algún arte marcial o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle como autodefensa. Fue así como comenzó a estudiar karate en el dojo de los Sakazaki, donde conoció a Yuri, con quien desde entonces ha intentado iniciar una relación sentimental sin éxito.

Adora ver deportes por televisión, especialmente el automovilismo y la lucha libre. Es un acérrimo fan de WWF Raw, y su deseo es algún día aparecer en el ring. Fue esa una de las razones por las que dejó el dojo Sakazaki para comenzar a entrenar lucha libre en el gimnasio del centro de la ciudad.

También es un amante del Rock, y sus intérpretes favoritos son AC/DC, Metallica y ZZ Top.

Movimientos:

- Básicos

-- Candado al brazo

-- Candado _Nelson_ (pasar las manos por debajo de los brazos del oponente y estrecharlas sobre el cuello de este, ejerciendo presión)

-- Guillotina (golpe con la pierna sobre el cuello del oponente, con este en el suelo)

-- Burla y golpe (hacer una burla al oponente y golpear si el oponente ataca durante el movimiento)

- Especiales

_-- Kyugetsu no Hou'ken_ (golpes en secuencia, es el movimiento de Ryo Sakazaki)

_-- Bone breaker_ (cargar al oponente en estilo bombero y lanzarlo al suelo desde gran altura)

_-- DDT_ (característico de la lucha libre, tomar al oponente agachado boca abajo con un candado al cuello y golpear su cara contra el suelo)

- Súper especial

_-- Kyugetsu__ bone breaker_ (combinación de los dos primeros movimientos especiales)

**

* * *

**

MICHELLE MARÍA CORTÉZ (Micky)

Edad: 16  
Altura: 5 ft 3 in (161 cm aprox.)  
Peso: 126 lb (56 Kg aprox.)  
Estilo de combate: Forma personal de _Kyokugenryu karate.  
_Aficiones: Música, videojuegos, las novelas de acción.  
Disgustos: Las idols escolares (paradójicamente, ella lo es), la música que Will escucha.  
Tesoro personal: Un jersey autografiado de futbol americano, regalo de su padre.

La hermana menor de Will, muy alegre e impulsiva, es la típica hermana menor que esperarías ver en una historia como ésta.

A diferencia de su hermano, quien heredó todos los rasgos latinos de su padre, ella es más parecida a su madre, lo que muchas veces causa que las personas afirmen que ellos dos no son hermanos de sangre.

Después de la desaparición de Geese Howard, la ciudad aun era un nido de ratas, donde las guerras de pandillas y los ataques estaban a la orden del día, por lo que ella también se unió al dojo de los Sakazaki, poco después de que su hermano lo dejara. Ahí también formó amistad con la hija menor de Takuma.

Movimientos

- Básicos

-- Ko'ou ken (pequeña esfera de energía que solo golpea junto con el puño)

-- Haou shokou ken (esfera grande de energía que se arroja)

-- Supplex alemán (tomar al oponente desde atrás por la cintura y derribarle)

-- Sin nombre (atacar a puñetazos al oponente en el suelo)

- Especiales

_-- Kyugetsu no hou'ken_

_-- Triple upper _(como su nombre lo menciona, son tres _uppercut _en fila, es también movimiento de Yuri)

- Súper especial

_-- Angel fist_ (descarga de energía con un puñetazo sobre el suelo que sacude al oponente, también consume la mitad de la energía de quien ejecuta)

**

* * *

****Datos inútiles que aparecen en la historia.**

A continuación algunos datos que no tienen relevancia en la historia, pero que leerás en demasía.

La estación de radio favorita de Will es la WKNS-AM (W es la primera letra del identificador de radio para las regiones de la costa este y el centro de los E.U., y KNS, pues es SNK al revés), una estación que sólo transmite éxitos de Rock en 720 KHz. El nombre del locutor es también el de un reconocido actor y director mexicano de cine.

El automóvil es un Chevrolet Montecarlo de los 80's, más conocido por ser el automóvil que dominó la copa Winston de NASCAR en los mencionados años.

Aquí menciono a WWE como WWF, ya que, como muchos de ustedes sabrán, desde su creación en 1981 hasta mediados de 2002 la empresa se llamó _World__ Wrestling__ Federation_.

Asimismo, se mencionan varias marcas comerciales; considero que esto hace más digerible la historia.

Muchos personajes aparecerán como _spoilers_ o cameos. En este documento ya viste uno.


	2. Mi nombre es William

KOF: en los ojos de terceros.

Capitulo 1: Mi nombre es William

* * *

El sonido de los golpes rompía el silencio de aquel viejo y sombrío jardín bajo un cielo tormentoso donde cada rincón emanaba un fuerte olor a sangre. En el centro había un patio rodeado por un círculo de llamas purpúreas.

Aquel tipo definitivamente estaba decidido a no dejar rastro de mí. Éramos muy parecidos, solo que su cuerpo era mucho más voluminoso, además de que su ropa estaba desgarrada, sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos y derramaban hilos de sangre, y su piel era de un color café grisáceo. En resumen, el tipo parecía estar muerto. Entonces intenté incorporarme y otro hombre, delgado, de cabello blanco, con un extraño tatuaje que abarcaba casi enteramente su torso, atravesó mi pecho con su mano y sacó una especie de esfera luminosa. Acto seguido arrojó mi cuerpo hacia un lado. Mi visión comenzó a tornarse oscura y borrosa a medida que una melodía tocada con guitarra eléctrica retumbaba en mi cabeza cada vez más intensamente…

_Esto es WKNS, canal 72 de AM, solo clásicos de Rock!!_

Lunes, Febrero 17, 1997.

El sonido del comercial en el radio hizo que despertara sobresaltado de aquella pesadilla. Una tenue luz que provenía de la calle alcanzaba a colarse por la ventana. Volteé a leer el reloj del despertador, sus luminosos números rojos marcaban las 5:31 de la mañana. Estaba agitado y bañado en sudor, a pesar de que en la habitación hacía un poco de frío. Me quedé un poco más de tiempo sentado en la cama, mientras escuchaba al locutor del programa de radio…

_¡Muuuuuy buenos días, madrugadores! Esto es WKNS, 72 del AM, yo soy Emilio Fernández y te estaré acompañando desde este momento y hasta las siete de la mañana. Vámonos rápido con música, esto es _T.N.T._ de los maestros de AC/DC. ¡Venga de 'ai!_

Me levanté entonces de la cama, busqué a tientas hasta encontrar unos pantalones y una camisa. Me vestí, apagué el despertador y bajé las escaleras que conducían desde mi habitación hasta la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Poco después apareció Michelle, mi pequeña hermana, que ya estaba ataviada en su uniforme escolar.

- Buenos días, Willie, ¿como estas?  
- Mal – respondí mientras rompía un huevo y vaciaba el contenido en un tazón – tuve pesadillas otra vez.  
- ¿Siguen siendo las mismas? – Inquirió ella.  
- Sí, no sé… tal vez alguien o algo me trata de decir algo… - contesté yo, volteándole a ver.  
- Ya deja de leer tantas historietas, hermanito, ¿o acaso piensas que serás poseído por alguna fuerza sobrenatural?  
- Si, como no – contesté esbozando una sonrisa – pero bueno, deja terminar de preparar el desayuno, que luego me culparás por ir tarde de nuevo.  
- Está bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
- No me caería nada mal. Ayúdame con las panquecas.

Continuamos preparando el desayuno, y cuando terminamos nos sentamos a comer. Mientras desayunábamos charlamos un rato acerca de las actividades que teníamos para hacer en ese día, y antes del alba, abordamos mi automóvil y partimos hacia la ciudad, donde debía pasar a dejar a Michelle al colegio privado donde ella cursaba la preparatoria antes de llegar a mi escuela, la también preparatoria de Southtown. Al incorporarnos a la autopista nos topamos con un gran problema: un enorme accidente de tráfico había bloqueado casi completamente la circulación, el tránsito era lento y solo teníamos veinte minutos para llegar desde nuestro remoto suburbio hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde se ubicaban ambos colegios. Entonces dije "Ponte el cinturón" a mi hermana, y ella, impasible, lo hizo.

Hundí entonces el pie contra el acelerador y el bramido del motor se transformó de pronto en un grito. Los neumáticos del auto chirriaron e inmediatamente el golpe generado por la aceleración nos hundió contra los asientos. Giré el volante bruscamente en dirección del carril de emergencia y comenzamos a avanzar rápidamente.

Habríamos avanzado cerca de un par de millas cuando un auto patrulla encendió la sirena y comenzó a perseguirnos. Entonces activé un pequeño interruptor rojo situado en el pomo de la palanca de marchas y la acción de la fuerza generada por el brusco aumento de velocidad, debido a una descarga de óxido nitroso nos empujó contra los asientos de forma violenta. Mi hermana ni siquiera se inmutó, esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía y además parecía disfrutarlo. El oficial en el auto patrulla estaba a punto de alcanzarme cuando viré para entrar a un apartadero de grava. El oficial hizo lo mismo, pero el sedán blanco se hundió en la grava cual si fuera fango. Sólo entonces lo perdimos y pudimos continuar nuestro camino.

Después de haber dejado a Michelle en el colegio, y llegar al mío, entré. Era aún temprano, así que los pasillos del edificio se encontraban vacíos y en silencio. Fui tranquilamente a mi casillero a tomar algunos libros y cuadernos que necesitaba. Entonces la vi: ahí estaba, ataviada con una sencilla playera blanca, unos coquetos _jeans_ de corte justo, y sus inconfundibles _converse_ rojos. Traía el cabello suelto, solo peinado hacia un lado y sostenido con un pasador. A pesar de lo sencillo de su atuendo, yo consideraba que se veía genial.

- Que tal, Yuri – Le saludé mientras me acercaba a ella.  
- ¡Will! Que tal – Me respondió sorprendida.  
- Hey, ¿qué pasa? Si no haces más que saludar a un viejo amigo.  
- Lo siento, es que me sorprendió que me hables después de tanto tiempo…  
- Si mal no recuerdo, eres TÚ la que me saca la vuelta – repliqué – yo debería ser el sorprendido.  
- Si, como sea. Bueno, me voy, tengo clase. Si puedes nos vemos al rato – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el corredor, tratando de no mirarme.  
- Nos vemos, que tengas un buen día – respondí.

A la hora del almuerzo, entré a la cafetería y ahí estaba Yuri, en la fila para servicio. Tomé una bandeja y me formé junto a ella.

- Hola otra vez, ya llegué – le dije.  
- ¡Ah! Qué tal de nuevo – respondió.

Nos servimos, intencionalmente tomé las mismas viandas que ella, y nos fuimos a la mesa. Ahí charlamos un rato.

- Y entonces ¿qué ha sido de tu vida en este tiempo? – pregunté.  
- Nada especial, tú sabes, la escuela, el dojo, las competencias… todo sigue igual que cuando tú estabas ahí – dijo.  
- Ah, eso es.  
- Por cierto… papá dice que cuando desees puedes ir, que no habrá problema.  
- ¡Ah, qué bien! Yo pensé que estaba vetado, por eso no volví.  
- No, él dice que eso ya quedó atrás.  
- OK, entonces veré qué día voy.

Y así seguimos conversando hasta que la hora del descanso terminó. Después nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas y no le volví a ver el resto del día.

Ya por la tarde salí al supermercado a hacer la despensa. Mis padres estaban en Japón, en el funeral de un pariente de mamá que yo ni siquiera conocía, así que estábamos solos en casa mi hermana y yo. Al salir del establecimiento, vi un cartel promocional pegado en una de las puertas de vidrio de la entrada, donde una cadena de televisión por cable invitaba a inscribirse en lo que no entendí si era un _reality show_, ya que serían las eliminatorias para un torneo mundial de pelea en estilo libre por equipos, llamado _The King of Fighters_ (el rey de los peleadores). De ese torneo yo ya había oído hablar, ya que el año anterior había sido saboteado por terroristas en la pelea final, pero aún así se había podido nombrar a un ganador, un equipo formado por tres japoneses: un tipo que parecía preparatoriano y que hacía espectaculares ataques con fuego, un joven medio rarito que usaba electricidad y un judoka grandulón que yo decía que bien podría salir en el programa de WWF. Volviendo al presente, recordaba que el año anterior los participantes habían ingresado al torneo por invitación, y me pareció un poco extraño que ahora fuera para el público en general. Aunque por un momento pasó por mi mente la idea de probar suerte en el torneo, inmediatamente me pareció algo absurdo, así que cogí todas las bolsas y continué mi camino.

Más tarde, y después de un pequeño conflicto con Michelle acerca del control del televisor, estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala de estar de mi casa, viendo en el televisor la lucha libre de WWF, y me reía de las peripecias de dos tipos que habían formado un equipo llamado _D-generation X_. Cuando se fueron a anuncios comerciales volví a ver un promocional del torneo.

- Ah, que bien friegan con esos anuncios, yo no sé que le ven a ese torneo surrealista – dije.  
- Y lo dice aquel al que le gusta ver la pantomima de los lunes en la noche – respondió mi hermana, que estaba parada detrás de mí sosteniendo un paquete de _Pocky _en una mano.  
- Al menos la_ pantomima_ es entretenida – repliqué reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá para evitar voltear.  
- Pero ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? No todo en la vida es llaves y costalazos.  
- Pues tal vez, pero la idea de que usen esos "poderes" tan raros me parece algo absurdo.  
- Y entonces ¿por qué no te inscribes y les demuestras que sin "poderes" puedes ganar?  
- No, prefiero no exponerme a hacer el memo. Así está mejor.  
- ¿O será que tal vez el gran William Cortéz tiene miedo? – dijo ella mientras mordisqueaba un par de galletas que había sacado del paquete que traía en la mano.  
- ¡Claro que no! Sólo no me gusta.  
- Digo, además ahí hay cazatalentos, y tal vez alguno sea de alguna promoción de lucha libre…  
- ¿Lo dices en serio, o me estás tanteando?  
- Bueno, es lo que he escuchado.

Esas palabras me hicieron meditar, y comencé a considerar fuertemente la posibilidad de inscribirme al torneo. Pero tal vez lo pensaría en otra ocasión, porque habían regresado de los anuncios y no me quería perder ni un momento del programa.

* * *

Bueno, como puedes ver, he iniciado de nuevo. Espero poder llenar tus expectativas. Como lo dije en la introducción, este es el primer fic que escribo formalmente, ya que _427_ fue solo un ejercicio de narrativa, además de que pensé que definitivamente crearía una historia totalmente incoherente y sin conexión con la trama de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Aclarado esto, espero tus revisiones.

Gracias por darme unos minutos de tu tiempo, y espero que me los puedas seguir dando.

Que tengas un buen día.


	3. He decidido

KOF: en los ojos de terceros

Capítulo 2: He decidido… / En el bar (o por eso me separé)

* * *

Miércoles, Marzo 5, 1997

- Está bien Cortéz, ahora vamos a hacer un poco de forcejeo. ¡Empuja! Que tu adversario no te haga para atrás, tú puedes más, ¡empuja!

Me encontraba entrenando lucha libre en el gimnasio, con mi maestro, un hombre al que conocía sólo como _Rocky_ Aoki, mas nunca supe su verdadero nombre. Era un tipo muy alto y bastante fornido, cuya estampa era más la de un guerrero samurái, su cara poseía rasgos muy duros y marcados y su torso poseía algunas cicatrices, tal vez secuelas de combates en el pasado. A primera vista infundía miedo, pero en realidad era muy amable.

- Ok, ahora hagamos un poco de llaveo. ¿Practicaste lo que te dije?  
- Sí, señor Aoki, pero la verdad guardo un poco de recelo al hacer el martinete, es que tengo tan mala suerte que vaga vez que lo hago siento que podría romperle el cuello a alguien…  
- No, no. Que el miedo no sea un factor en el combate. Además, si se puede hacer es seguro, ¿no?  
- Esta bien, tiene razón.  
- Ok, pero antes un poco de llaveo al ras de lona.

Seguimos en el entrenamiento, intercambiando llaves, contra llaves y alguno que otro golpe, aunque al final él dominó. Al terminar me llamó a su oficina. Entré a un cubículo medianamente amplio cuyas paredes estaban enteramente cubiertas de madera, en el que sólo había un escritorio mediano repleto de papeles, con una silla en cada lado, además de un archivero gris de metal y un estante con varios trofeos y cinturones de campeonato.

- Imagino que ya has oído hablar acerca del torneo – dijo mientras tomaba asiento.  
- ¿Cuál? – dije haciendo lo mismo.  
- El del rey de los peleadores, ¿te gustaría entrar?  
- Pues sí y no – dije – Es que no me gusta pelear en estilo libre.  
- Oh, vamos – replicó él – Lo que aprendes aquí puedes aplicarlo perfectamente en el torneo, no hay ningún estilo contra el que la lucha no pueda combatir.  
- Pues lo consideraré, sensei, aunque no le aseguro nada.  
- Piénsalo bien, y si decides que si, aquí mismo te puedo inscribir.  
- Está bien – dije, y salí de la oficina.

Después de salir del gimnasio, fui directamente a casa, y al llegar me percaté de que no había nadie. Telefoneé a mi hermana, y no contestó. _¿Dónde rayos estará?_ Pensé. Un rato después llegó ella.

- ¿Dónde rayos estuviste? – le pregunté.  
- Con los Sakazaki – respondió – fui con Yuri a inscribirme en el torneo.  
- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? – grité – Sabes que mamá y papá te matarán si se enteran.  
- No – replicó – llamé anoche a mamá y me dijo que no había problema. Dijo además que tú también deberías entrar.  
- ¿Pero así como así nada mas? – Volví a preguntar – ¿No te discutieron nada? ¿Ni siquiera que si entras tendrías qué salir del país?  
- ¡Will! Mamá es diplomática y sabe de esto, incluso me ofreció ayuda – dijo – ¿por qué no pruebas suerte y te inscribes tú también? Tal vez peleemos juntos.  
- … - le dirigí una mirada de enojo.  
- ¿Decías?

Lancé un suspiro, di la media vuelta y caminé hacia el sofá. Me tumbé sobre el mueble y me llevé una mano a la cabeza pasándomela sobre el cabello. Respiré un poco y recuperé la calma. Medité un poco y continué.

- Está bien, pero sólo porque vas tú.  
- Bueno, vamos mañana a apuntarte.  
- No, no hace falta. Me inscribiré en el gimnasio. El instructor me ofreció entrar.  
- Pues ahí lo tienes, será más fácil.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, volví a comer con Yuri en la cafetería.

- ¿Entonces te inscribirás al torneo? – preguntó mientras tomaba el emparedado de atún de su plato – A papá le enviaron una invitación y podría entrar directamente, pero al parecer este año no irá.  
- Si – dije sin muchas ganas – pero sólo porque Michelle se inscribió. Pero ¿combatir cómo? Ella ni siquiera pelea, que yo sepa.  
- ¿No te lo ha dicho? Ella está en el dojo desde hace casi dos años. Papá incluso está sorprendido de que haya alcanzado un nivel tan alto en tan poco tiempo.  
- ¿En serio? No me había dicho nada – respondí sorprendido.  
- Pues así es, de hecho ella habla mucho de ti con papá.  
- ¡Ah! – exclamé – ¿y qué le dice?  
- Pues habla de lo que haces y de cómo vas en tu práctica de lucha libre.  
- Ah mira, qué bien – finalicé y dí una mordida a mi emparedado.

Ya en la tarde fui al gimnasio, e irrumpí en la oficina del instructor de lucha libre pidiéndole que me inscribiera al torneo.

- Ya te estabas tardando, si no hubieras venido hoy, mañana ya no habría mucho que hacer – dijo mientras extendía su mano, que sostenía una hoja de inscripción.  
- ¿En serio? – dije, mientras comenzaba a llenar la forma – qué suerte.

Terminé de llenar la hoja, y entonces le pregunté que si podíamos entrenar más seguido.

- Claro – dijo – ¿cuando puedes venir?  
- Pues yo puedo venir diario, pero no sé si usted pueda atenderme – dije mientras me ponía de pie.  
- No hay problema, tú ven.  
- OK sensei, gracias. Hoy no me quedo, no traje mis cosas. Nos vemos – dije, y salí.  
- Hasta luego Cortéz – respondió él.

Esa misma tarde…

- 47… 48… 49…  
- Will, ¿qué haces?

Me encontraba en el suelo de mi cuarto haciendo flexiones, y mi hermana hizo que detuviera el ejercicio.

- ¿Pues qué no se ve?

- ¿Y eso? ¿Para quién te quieres poner bueno?

- Para nadie – contesté mientras reanudaba las abdominales.

- Eso significa ya te inscribiste al torneo – aseveró ella.

- Sí – contesté.

- Entonces – dijo mientras me jalaba de los pies – me vas a ayudar con mi entrenamiento. Necesito practicar y tú me serás útil.  
- ¿Por qué no le dices a Yuri? Ella también entrará.  
- No, el señor Sakazaki me dijo que entrenara en condiciones desiguales, si no, no servirá.  
- Está bien, entonces hagámoslo – dije mientras me ponía de pie.  
- Vamos a hacerlo más interesante. Practicaremos una hora, y quien sea derribado más veces invita la cena.  
- Me parece bien – dije – yo quiero pasta.  
- Yo quiero una _Hut cheese_ con todo, así que ve preparando la billetera.

Entonces ella fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa mientras yo iba al garaje por una alfombra acolchada que ahí guardaba. Mientras tendía la alfombra en el patio trasero, Michelle salió. Me pareció un poco extraño su atuendo, ya que no portaba el uniforme tradicional de karate, sino que solo traía un _karategui_ sin mangas, ceñido con un cordón sobre una malla de tela sintética. _Bueno, si así entrena ella pues ni modo,_ pensé. Comenzamos la práctica, e inmediatamente me lancé sobre ella para tratar de pescarle con una llave al brazo pero ella me tomó y me derribó al suelo.

- ¡1-0! – festejó ella.  
- Eres buena – dije – pero a ver si puedes seguir así.

Entonces volví a lanzarme y ella trató de derribarme de la misma forma, pero logré zafarme y la tomé por la cintura, giré su cuerpo para dejarla de cabeza hacia el piso y me dejé caer de sentón al piso, completando el martinete.

- 1-1 – dije yo, pero comencé a preocuparme cuando vi que ella no se movía. Me acerqué a ver si estaba bien, pero ella se volvió boca arriba y me tomó de las manos, apoyó su pie en mi vientre y me catapultó hacia el frente.  
- Te engañé – rió ella – 2-1.

Y así continuamos, ella me daba sus mejores golpes de karate mientras yo le trataba de pescar con alguna llave o costalazo. Al final, nos sacudimos el polvo, nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos de casa hacia el _Pizza Hut_ que estaba a un par de cuadras más adelante.

Viernes, Marzo 14.

Como era habitual, el segundo viernes de cada mes salía al autódromo de la ciudad para asistir a las competencias de un club de automovilismo amateur de la ciudad. Por 20 dólares al mes podía participar en carreras de autos dos veces al mes, así como en competencias de autos modificados y gozaba de precios especiales en entradas a eventos de automovilismo. Cuando llegué al autódromo mis amigos ya me esperaban.

- ¡Ahí está el Willy! – gritó Victor, un amigo venido de México, con un inconfundible acento chilango.  
- ¡Qué tranza! – respondí con el característico saludo de nuestra pandilla.  
- Pensábamos que ya no venias, cabrón, ya te arreglé un duelo – dijo otro colega – es aquél de allá – dijo mientras señalaba un tipo en un Toyota anaranjado.  
- Ok, ¿a qué hora?  
- Eres el primero, vete alistando.  
- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabo de llegar!  
- Pos eso te pasa por _huevón_, carnal – dijo Víctor – ya vete formando.  
- Ta' güeno pues, deja me formo.

Entonces me disponía a subir al auto cuando una voz familiar me sorprendió:

- No sabía que corrías…

- ¡Yuri! – contesté sobresaltado – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
- Robert me invitó, él también corre.

Entonces miré a lo lejos y vi a Robert García parado junto a su Ferrari rojo. El me saludó desde su sitio y yo respondí haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- Bueno, pues te dejo – dijo la chica – creo que te llaman.  
- ¡Ah, sí! Nos vemos – fue lo que atiné a decir mientras veía a mis amigos que hacían señas desde la salida de la pista de fosos.

El autódromo era un majestuoso recinto en cuyo centro yacía un trazado de asfalto en forma de óvalo de una milla y media de largo. En el interior de éste había un circuito enteramente pavimentado en concreto cuyas cerradas horquillas y estrechas curvas de primera velocidad hacían de ésta una de las pistas más complejas del mundo siendo así una de las favoritas de varios pilotos profesionales. Aquí tenían lugar una fecha de las copas Winston y Busch de NASCAR, así como una fecha de la Grand American y otra más de CART.

Encendí el motor y me dirigí a la línea de salida. Ahí estaba ya esperándome el tipo del Toyota.

- ¡Que sea una buena carrera! – grité, pero el recorrió mi auto con la mirada, después me miro de soslayo y cerró su ventana. _Que delicado,_ pensé.

La carrera sería a una vuelta a la pista oval y otra más al circuito interno. El tipo que nos daría la salida se puso en medio de la pista y alzó ambas manos en señal de que nos preparáramos. Con un movimiento rápido de manos hacia adelante nos dio la salida. El otro auto arrancó haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, mientras que yo sólo arranqué rápido. Se veía que mi oponente era todo un novato, ya que al llegar a la primera curva frenó, siendo que era una curva inclinada. Fue entonces que me le quise adelantar pero en una maniobra por demás sucia golpeó mi auto por un lado con el suyo. Aún así logré adelantarle pero él accionó su reservorio de óxido nitroso. Una llama azul comenzó a salir de su escape mientras salíamos hacia la tercera curva. _¡¿Qué está haciendo?_ Pensé mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más a la vuelta. Sabía que se estrellaría, mas no que haría lo que después hizo: viró hacia la parte interna de la pista y al llegar a la curva su auto siguió de frente, pero golpeó al mío para no impactar contra el muro. Yo luchaba para no destrozar los laterales de mi auto mientras me acercaba peligrosamente al muro de bloques de concreto. Entonces me dije a mi mismo: _ quiere ruido, ruido hay que darle._ Fue entonces que frené bruscamente y el Toyota salió dando trompos, mientras yo giré una perilla en el tablero para activar el supercargador del motor y un par de explosiones acompañadas por sendas llamaradas amarillas salieron de los tubos de escape. El repentino golpe de velocidad me hundió contra el asiento mientras sólo veía al auto de mi oponente en medio de una nube de humo blanco, y rápidamente lo dejé atrás. Entonces entré al circuito, y me dirigía a la primera curva horquilla cuando sentí un golpe que llegaba desde atrás: el otro auto había logrado darme alcance y al parecer ahora sí estaba decidido a sacarme de competencia a como diera lugar. Entonces aceleré al salir de la curva y pensé_ toma para que se te quite._ El auto rival aceleró para alcanzarme y volverme a golpear y entonces accioné el freno de mano, las ruedas se bloquearon y el auto giró sobre su propio eje justo para quedar frente a frente con él. Entonces divisé por el retrovisor que me acercaba a una curva en ángulo recto y viré bruscamente para volver al sentido de circulación de la pista. El Toyota siguió de frente y no pudo virar en la curva, por lo que se salió de la pista, se deslizó por un terraplén lleno de arena y acabó estrellándose contra un muro de neumáticos quedando inservible. Seguí tranquilamente hacia la meta y crucé la línea tan lento como pude. Me dirigí a donde estaban mis amigos y todos corrieron a felicitarme. Cuando bajé del auto no pude ocultar mi decepción al ver que la pintura roja metálica del lado izquierdo del auto se había arruinado totalmente. Sin embargo mis amigos me dijeron que no me preocupara, ya que uno de ellos, un chicano llamado Walter, se dedicaba a eso y podría arreglarlo.

- ¿Y cuánto me va a costar? – dije.  
- Ni un centavo mi Willy, con todo lo que nos hiciste ganar podría pintar varias decenas de autos gratis – respondió él.  
- ¿Y eso? – pregunté, intrigado.  
- El tipo al que le destrozaste el auto es un _junior_ con el que he tenido muchos pedos desde hace tiempo porque su _papi _es mi principal competidor, y desde hace mucho quieren quitarme de en medio. Me apostó mucho dinero contra mi taller a que podía ganarle a cualquiera de nuestro equipo. Debo agradecerte, me salvaste el pellejo.  
- ¿Y tú por qué te metes en esos pedos? – le reclamé mientras le agachaba la cabeza.  
- ¡Ooooh, ps' qué quieres! En estos lares se ve todo esto, ¿o a poco ya se te olvidó cómo conseguiste tu auto? – dijo él mientras intentaba zafarse.

Entonces recordé que, efectivamente, había ganado mi auto en una apuesta en ese mismo lugar, conduciendo un viejo Opel prestado.

- Neta… ya no te digo nada – finalicé.

Al terminar la carrera, todos los miembros del club nos fuimos a tomar un trago y algo de comer al _Pao-Pao_. Ahí también se encontraba Yuri, quien aunque Robert ya se había ido había decidido quedarse con nosotros a pasar el rato. Sin embargo yo sólo la observaba desde la barra.

- Hey, deja te cambio el trago.  
- ¿Ah? – respondí.  
- Llevas con ese vaso en la mano desde hace más de media hora, en este momento debe saber horrendo – dijo el barman.  
- Ah no, no es necesario, Meyer, deja me lo tomo – dije, apurando el contenido. La sensacion del liquido pasando por la garganta y el horroroso sabor del whisky calentado era como si se tratara de combustible.  
- Tenías razón, sabe horrible – dije mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel y comenzaba a masticarla.  
- Y qué traes, desde que entraste aquí has andado como muerto – dijo, y adivinó hacia donde estaba viendo yo – ¿una chica?  
- Pues sí hombre, pero ya me la ganaron.  
- No le dejes de hacer la lucha – dijo mientras me servía otro vaso de _Jack Daniels_ – Ella es una chica genial y pienso que es muy afortunado aquél que puede hacer que le dirija la palabra. Aprovecha que estás joven y lánzatele, al cabo que si te manda al carajo no te quedarás con la frustración de que no hiciste nada.  
- Pues sí, el problema es que esta sería la quinta vez que lo inten… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes de quién hablo? – dije, sin poder disimular la sorpresa.  
- Pues es que lo le has quitado los ojos de encima... Y entonces ¿qué pasó en las otras cuatro? – inquirió él.  
- Es que no faltaba que pasara, pero siempre tenía que salir algo mal – dije con voz apesadumbrada – Incluso dejé de entrenar en el dojo de los Sakazaki por una bronca que se me armó con su papá precisamente en el último intento. Luego cuando le quería hablar siempre me esquivaba.  
- ¡Pues qué le hiciste! – rió él.  
- Pasó hace un par de años, una vez que fui por ella a su casa porque precisamente ibamos salir juntos. Su papá me dijo que no estaba lista y me hizo pasar a su casa. Como se estaba tardando subí a su habitación y me asomé al interior por que la puerta estaba abierta. Y efectivamente estaba ella ahí, pero desnuda.  
- ¡Ja! Por lo menos te diste un deleite visual.  
- ¡Y se puso mejor! Ella lanzó un grito que bien se pudo haber escuchado a un par de cuadras de ahí y me lanzó su sostén mientras yo di un paso atrás, pero me caí. Cuando su papá llegó ya te imaginarás lo que pasó, viéndome a mí sentado en el suelo con el sostén en la mano y ella desnuda en el cuarto. Inmediatamente me propinó una tunda y me sacó de su casa a la fuerza. Desde entonces no he vuelto a siquiera a pasar por enfrente de su casa, ya ni se diga pararme en su dojo. Incluso ni siquiera devolví el sostén, ahí lo tengo guardado y cada vez que lo veo me acuerdo de por qué ya no me habla.  
- No, eso estuvo mal – dijo él, intentando contener la risa – De todos modos no dejes de intentarlo, alguien dijo por ahí que no se descubre la forma de hacer las cosas, sino mil formas de cómo no hacerlas.  
- Si ¿verdad? – reí.

En esas estábamos cuando un tipo se me acercó por detrás y con un empellón me sacó del asiento.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? – dije, e inmediatamente lo reconocí. Era el tipo al que le había deshecho su auto.  
- Nada, solo que yo soy un mal perdedor y vengo a cobrarte _mí_ dinero – dijo él, rodeado por varios tipos que vestían de negro, excepto uno de ellos, un hombre alto gordísimo, con pinta de motociclista.  
- Pues eso te pasa _por pendejo_ mi buen, además, si solo viniste a cobrar ¿para qué necesitas a tu manada de lame botas? – le dije mientras me ponía de pie. El rió burlonamente.  
- Échenselo – dijo, y los tipos comenzaron a acercárseme. Entonces Richard Meyer salió de la barra.  
- Lo que quieran arreglar afuera, en mi bar nada – dijo.  
- ¡Tú cállate, viejo! – dijo el tipo gordo.  
- ¿Viejo? A ver qué puedes hacer contra este viejo, mantecón – replicó Richard, y entonces el tipo se abalanzó sobre él, solo para ser derribado rápidamente. Una vez en el suelo, el barman lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe.

Mientras, los otros tipos se me acercaban cada vez más, e incluso uno de ellos, un oriental que llevaba el cabello muy corto y usaba barba de candado sacó un cuchillo. Entonces tomé la botella de whisky que Richard había dejado en la barra.

- Tómenlo con calma, güeyes, mejor les invito un trago – dije mientras volvía a llenar mi vaso, y ellos se siguieron acercando – ¿Les gusta el whisky?

Ellos continuaron acercándose. Yo dejé la botella en la barra

- Andale, ahi esta. ¡Ponle!

Entonces tomé el vaso y le lancé el contenido en la cara al primero de ellos. Cuando trató de cubrirse, le di una patada en la ingle. El tipo se quedó tirado retorciéndose del dolor. Entonces otro tipo se lanzó hacia mí para darme un puñetazo, pero me agaché y el golpe fue a parar a la cara del tipo rubio detrás de mí. Él se paró, bastante molesto.

- ¡¿No puedo tener un minuto de paz? – dijo, y se lanzó sobre el tipo. Lo noqueó de un puñetazo, que parecía echar fuego. Luego regresó a su lugar y volvió a su trago. _Gracias,_ dije y él me respondió con un ademán.

Volví al combate, y el tipo del cuchillo me atacó. Me iba a cubrir pero otro tipo me tomó de las manos y me las puso sobre el pecho sujetándome fuertemente. Yo intentaba liberarme en vano.

- Muy _gallito_, ¿no? Pues a ver si ahora eres tan bravito – dijo mientras me ponía el cuchillo en la mejilla. Yo le lancé un escupitajo a la cara, y entonces el tipo, realmente fúrico, empuño el cuchillo y lanzó el golpe, sólo para ser detenido por Yuri, quien lo tomó del brazo y lo derribó.  
- No juegue con cuchillos, por favor. Podría cortarse – dijo, mientras le asestaba varios puñetazos en todo el cuerpo. Entonces yo abrí rápidamente los brazos y la cara del tipo que me sujetaba se encontró con la parte superior de mi cabeza. El hombre trastabilló un poco y volvió a lanzarse contra mí, pero yo levanté la pierna y le hice comer la suela de mi zapato. Entonces la pelea se detuvo, los otros tipos se quedaron parados y ninguno se quería acercar a nosotros. Entonces me acerqué al hombre que había comenzado la agresión, saqué un billete de cinco dólares y le dije "ten tu jodido dinero" mientras se lo restregaba en la cara. Entonces Richard se acercó a él y le quitó el billete mientras decía "son cinco duros por el whisky". Acto seguido, la pandilla salió corriendo.

- Señores, disculpen la molestias – dijo Meyer mientras levantaba un taburete – y para compensarlo, la casa invita otra ronda.  
- ¡SALUD! – gritaron todos.

Después de servir la otra ronda, Meyer regresó a la barra y volvió al tema de antes.

- Entonces qué, ¿te vas a animar o no? – dijo. Entonces tomé mi whisky de un trago.  
- ¡Amén! – dije.  
- Ese es el espíritu – dijo – ve a por ella.

Entonces dejé la barra y me acerqué a la mesa donde Yuri estaba. Ella conversaba animadamente con otras chicas que también eran parte del club. Aún así dejó su charla cuando me vio acercándome.

- ¿Tienes un momento? – dije.  
- Claro – dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa - ¿qué pasa?  
- Bueno… verás… es que… yo… - no lograba más que balbucear.  
- ¿Quieres ir a la playa? – dijo.  
- ¿En serio? – pregunté, sorprendido.  
- Sí, tenía pensado ir con unos amigos, pero me plantaron de ultimo momento y la verdad no quisiera dejar de ir.

La idea de ser un _premio de consolación_ no me pareció buena al principio, pero al ver que era mi oportunidad de una cita con la chica a la que varias veces lo había intentado y fracasado, ese pensamiento se desvaneció rápidamente.

- Solo di cuando y a qué hora.  
- ¿Mañana puedes? – dijo ella.  
- Este… ah… ¡claro! – balbuceé.  
- Entonces te espero mañana temprano en mi casa. No me falles – finalizó.  
- Madrugaré si es necesario – respondí. Entonces regresé a la barra, y después de chocar palmas, pagué mi cuenta y salí de ahí.

Al llegar a casa advertí que mis padres ya habían regresado de Japón. Al ver lo que había hecho con el auto, papá me dio la peor reprimenda que hasta entonces había escuchado. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió totalmente cuando se enteró que tendría una cita al día siguiente.

- Entonces toma – dijo mientras me daba las llaves de su auto.  
- Oye, pero ¿y tú?  
- No hay problema, yo llevaré tu auto al taller, solo dime donde es, pero que pases un bonito día.

Y ahí me quedé parado, intentando comprender qué había pasado. Después de un rato me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente nos esperaba una jornada genial a mí… y al Lincoln negro de papá.

* * *

Y aquí me tienes, sigo con mi historia, espero que te esté gustando. Si es así, dímelo, y si no, con mayor razón.

Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo y espero que lo puedas seguir haciendo.

Que tengas un buen día.


End file.
